User blog:H2olovergurl1/H2o:New Waters (EPISOIDE 1)
H2olovergurl1 (talk) 19:47, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Episoide1H2olovergurl1 (talk) 19:47, July 13, 2012 (UTC) (Cleo,Rikki,And Bella Are Seated In The Cafe when Cleo's Phone Rings....) Cleo: Hello.....LEWIS Your Back!!! Lewis: Cleo You and Rikki get down here to Mako QUICK Cleo: What About Bella (looks at bella) Lewis: Ummm.Yea bring her to Cleo: (Very Worried) LEWIS WHAT'S WRONG....What's happen to Mako...Are You Ok Lewis:Yes,But just get down Here Fast (hangs up phone) Cleo:(Heart Beating Fast) We need to get to mako ,COME ON!!! ( The Girls Run Down To The Doc and Dives in the water...Speed Swimming to The Moon Pool) Bella,Cleo,Rikki: LEWIS LEWIS Lewis: Girls Im Alright,But theirs something I wanna show you Rikki: Oh no Lewis, You didnt Drag us Down Here For One of Your Science Expermints Did You? Lewis: No No No (Looks at the Tunnel Entrance) Come On out (They Girls Hear Footsteps) Bella: Lewis who's here Emma: (Walks Out Of Tunnel) Cleo Your Voice sounds different!!! Cleo And Rikki: EMMA!!!!!! Emma: Yep,Thats m....(as soon as she was about to say me she looks at bella...shocked) Cleo Rikki Who is this. Cleo: Oh ummm..Emma meet Bella..Bella Meet Emma Bella: Hi...ummm who are you Emma: Your a..mermaid,too Bella: Well,Yea But how do you know about mermaids? Cleo: Umm why don't we all just dry off and then well explain Rikki: Right (Once their dried off) Rikki: Well emma what happened was we meet bella when you went away to travel around the world...We went to the cafe which...now called rikkis because zane bought it for me...it was the opening night and bella volunnterd to sing..It was a full moon..but it was diffrent their was a...water tenticle after us..but so we thought Cleo: So the water tenticle took rikki showing bella that she's a mermaid.....and so i dived in to save rikki...and so did bella thats how we found out about her being a mermaid...So it was just from their. (Silent) Rikki: (Trying to stop the awkardness) Did we mention we stopped a comet from destorying the world....and zane kinda destoryed the moon pool..buts it's ok now... Emma: How come you never called and told me about this Bella: Yea,And how come you never told me about her Cleo: Well we didn't really think we had to I mean We've meet other use to be mermaid that we didnt tell you about bella but it wasent really important Emma: So im not important anymore (Sees their have matching necklaces) (Touches locket) And Your necklaces... Cleo: Oh Rikki: It's nothing Bella: Oh so now that she's back the necklaces are nothing Emma: Atleast I didnt take somebodys best friends and swap necklaces (looks at cleo and rikki) and atleast i didn't forgot about my best friend while i was gone Bella: Excuse me, I didnt even know you existed Emma: And im gonna pretend none of you did exsit (Dives in moon pool and swims away) Cleo and Rikki: Emma!!! Bella: I think im other of here too (dives in moon pool and swims away) Cleo: Bella...NO!!!!!!!! Rikki: Great...just great What will happen next..would all be forgiven..or will their be a rivalery cooking about? STAY TUNED EPISOIDE 2 IS IN THE MAKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts